Flashbacks
by silvershadowling
Summary: So what did happen to Spencer when he was bullied that one day in highschool?  who could ever do that to such an amazing child and now smexy adult!  Here is the story in detail  sorta . 2nd ff ever please enjoy...maybe not the best word to use.


Disclaimer and stuff: I own nothing other wise criminal minds would be WAY different! I am not doing this for money. I own nothing except my own lunatic mind. This is about Spencer as a child when he was bullied (aww poor baby spencer 3 I 3 u!) And it is sad and all. Yeah. 2nd online ff ;) ever so don't be too harsh please but I do like review please comment! :)

... /3 ? ...

He sat down on the brown leather couch with his head leaning slightly over his

legs resting on a slender pale hand. His long brown curly locks dangled over his face

shielding him from the rest of the world. He sighs and places his knees up to his chin

remembering that horrible day as a child. His small slender frame shivers in his pale

blue flannel pajamas.

... /3 ? ...

It all started when a twelve year old Spencer Reid had been in the school library.

He had been working on a physics project that had to do with projectile motion. Not that

he needed to look it up to know which angle would be the best (45˚) but because his

teacher had insisted upon proof. He had all of the nine books the library had that had to

do with physics but they where all a bit outdated so he kept looking for the best one and

the books where over 1000 pages each so it was going to take him a good thirty

minutes to read all of them.

So here he was just minding his own business at that little coffee colored table

with his feet barley skimming the ground when one of the cheer leaders walks up to

him.

"Hey Spencer." She says.

"Hello Harper what are you doing in the library? You never come in here. Are you

looking on books for your physics project? Don't worry I already read the first two you

can use them."

"Nah, I'll get one of the other nerds to do it for me unless they want a black eye from my

boyfriend. Anyway I came here to tell you about a rumor I heard. Well actually it's true. It

involves you. Wanna here it?" Harper asks.

"You shouldn't cheat other wise you won't learn. I am not interested in rumors but if it is

a fact and it is important since it is about me I guess I should know." Spencer replied.

"Well I just saw Alexa Lysbein and she told me she has a huge crush on you. She told

me to tell you to meet her tonight behind the field house." Harper says winks and walks

away.

Spencer looked really confused. Alexa! She had to be the pretties girl in school!

Why would she want to meet him. He was a nobody. She had the entire football team

at her every whim...still it had to be true right? Why would Harper lie about something

like that?

So Spencer finished researching his project and got his stuff ready to go home.

Yet something stopped him and make him want to go to the field. Just the idea someone

had thought about him made him happy. Someone actually cared about him...

Sometimes he just felt so lonely. He bit his lip, rocked back and forth on his heels for a

few seconds and decided to check out the field. He had nothing to loose right?

Spencer walked over to the field and heard some giggling and laughing. He was

surprised as he didn't think other people where going to be there.

"Hey twerp what are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you doing here."

"You're not looking for Alexa are you?"

"You know she would never be interested in you!"

"Did you think she was actually going to make out with you?"

They all jeered.

"Uh no I just came here to meet you." He says looking at Alexa.

"Ew like I would ever make out with you!" She yells. She laughs and hugs the arms of

one of the football guys. He kisses her grins and then grabs Spencer arm. Then a

bunch of the other football guys lunge at Reid. They strip him down in front of everyone.

Littering the ground with his ragged clothing.

"Help me! Someone! Please! Just Help me! Please! Just stop! Stop It! Help me!"

Spencer wails as they tied him to the pole. The poor frail kid was no mach

against them. No one helped they all stood there and laughed. There stood Spencer

sobbing his little heart out. He felt betrayed confused and frightened. Why didn't anyone

help him?

After four hours everyone eventually left after having fun poking at the poor kid.

He just stayed there. In the dark just stayed there. He didn't even move for two more

hours. The humiliation was unbearable. The tears had finally stopped flowing but he

couldn't get himself to move. Not that he did want to. He just wanted to die.

Eventually Spencer sneezed and realized how cold it was. He didn't care. In fact

the only reason he bothered to move at all was because he remembered his mother all

alone at home. He struggled with the bindings until they came loose. His wrist and

ankles where raw. They had a red rim around them. It was only forty eight degrees

though not the coldest it could get here in Las Vegas in the winter but He was probably

going to be sick. Physically and probably emotionally scarred too.

He picked up his clothes of off the floor put them on slowly and walked home.

When he got there he found his mother having one of his episodes. She had

never even known he was gone. All he wanted was someone to understand him, to look

out for him, to care about him. That was all.

... /3 ...

He sat there on the couch. Tears streaming down his beautiful face entangling

themselves within his hair. His eyes shined in the dark. He wished he could forget and

have someone there to comfort him but he was alone again.


End file.
